


I wanna be drunk when I wake up

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartender!Adam meeting drunk!Sebastian in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be drunk when I wake up

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because of [maria](http://hummeldreams.tumblr.com) and it was meant to be a 300 word drabble but OBVIOUSLY i failed spectacularly.

“I’m never drinking again,” Sebastian moans as he stumbles into the kitchen and squints against the harsh sunlight filtering in through the windows. He slumps down in a chair and folds his arms on the table, burrowing his face in them. 

“Sure you aren’t,” Adam says, kissing his hair as he slides a cup of coffee onto the table in front of Sebastian’s brother. Sebastian makes a noise of protest and Adam patiently turns around and pours another cup, setting it in front of him. 

“I mean it,” Sebastian says when he has taken a sip and sits up a little straighter. “Hangovers are the worst.”

“Worst, really?” Adam says, far too amused and chipper for this time in the morning. “I seem to recall you singing a different tune when we first met.”

“Oh shut up,” Sebastian grumbles, burrowing his head in his arms again. “That’s not fair.”

“How  _did_  you two meet?” Christopher asks, looking curiously between them. “Sebastian has refused to tell us.” He smirks, like he knows it’s an embarrassing story for Sebastian and he can’t  _wait_  to hear it. Adam can see the family resemblance quite clearly then. It’s the first time he’s met any of Sebastian’s family members, Chris crashing at their place for the weekend. It’s not like Sebastian’s been hiding Adam; they live together and are quite committed, but there just hasn’t been any opportunities. He’s definitely not surprised that Sebastian hasn’t told them this story, though. It  _is_ embarrassing. 

“Well, I was at work,” Adam begins with a grin, sitting down at the table with his own cup of coffee. 

“Don’t,” Sebastian says, his voice muffled by his arms. “Please don’t.”

Christopher grins. “Oh, now I  _definitely_  wanna hear this. Go on, please.”

“I was at work,” Adam says again. “I was a bartender at  _Stars_ , and it was getting pretty late, when Seb reached the bar. Again.” He sees Christopher raising an eyebrow at his little brother at the mention of the nickname, and Sebastian’s responding glare is harsh. “And, well. You know Sebastian. He started flirting with me.”

Sebastian smacks his forehead onto the table multiple times, until Christopher puts a hand on the back of his head and holds him down. “Please continue,” he says with a sweet smile. 

Adam laughs, but does as Chris says, paying no mind to his boyfriend’s protests.

* * *

 

Adam turns his back to the dance floor for two seconds, and when he turns back, there’s a new customer at the bar. He’s pretty hot, but he’s leaning heavily against the bar, and that’s usually not a good sign. 

“Hey!” he calls when he sees that Adam has seen him, and Adam sighs, plastering on a smile and bracing himself for the conversation. 

“Hi,” he says, all polite and service-minded. “What can I get you?”

“A shot,” the guy says, surprisingly clear. “Tequila.” He slaps a ten-dollar bill onto the bar and Adam takes it gingerly before it sticks, then turns around to grab the lime wedges. He puts them onto the bar together with the salt and a shot glass, and when he tries to hand the guy his change he gets waved away. “Keep it.”

Adam raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything; he’s not stupid enough to argue against a good tip. The guy licks up the salt, downs the shot, and sucks the lime with a wince. “That is disgusting. Another.”

And again, Adam knows better than to argue; he just fills up the glass and accepts another bill. “Enjoy.” 

The guy doesn’t seem to particularly enjoy the drink (no one ever does enjoy their tequila), and when he’s done, he stares down at the bar. 

“You here alone?” Adam asks, moving to put the lime away, but a hand on his wrist stops him. 

“I’m gonna need those again. My friends left to go to a strip club,” he says with a grimace. 

“Not a fan of nakedness?” Adam asks. It’s not a busy hour and Tess is handling the other customers fine. 

“Nakedness, yes. Very much so. Not a fan of  _boobs_.”

“Oh.” Stars is a mixed club, but the clientele is still mostly straight. Adam has learned the hard way not to hope for anything. 

“Mm. So I stayed here.” He sweeps his gaze over Adam. “Much better view.”

Adam can’t help it, he blushes. He’s heard it from girls a million times, he knows he’s good-looking, but it still feels better to hear it from a guy. Even if the guy is drunk. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he says dryly, trying not to show how affected he is by the offhanded compliment. “You have a name?”

“Sebastian,” the guy—Sebastian—replies, either letting Adam off the hook or simply being too drunk to even notice. “You?”

“Adam.”

“Hello Adam.”

“Hello Sebastian.”

“Can I get another?” Sebastian asks, pointing to his shot glass. 

“You sure? I have other things. Beer, rum…GT?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “No.”

Adam shrugs and fills him up again, watching with amusement as Sebastian downs it and grimaces. 

“It becomes good around the fourth one,” he says when he catches Adam looking at him. “I like the licking… And the sucking.”

Adam feels himself blushing again and is grateful for the line building up at the bar, because it means he can turn away from Sebastian and do his job. 

Sebastian is still there when it calms down again, though, but now he looks like he’s about to fall asleep any second. He’s staring unseeingly at the shelves with bottles behind the bar, and it gives Adam time to really watch him. He’s good-looking, hotter than most of the guys who come here, straight or gay. He’s well-dressed and his hair was probably perfect when he arrived, but now it looks like he’s run his hand through it a couple of times.  _Or had someone else’s hand running through it_ , Adam’s mind oh-so-helpfully supplies. 

“You alright over here?” Adam asks gently, trying not to startle him, but Sebastian still jerks at the question. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” He looks down at his glasses, that have somehow multiplied since Adam last was here. “Can I get another?”

Adam narrows his eyes. “Did you get another while I was gone?”

“Two other,” Sebastian says brightly. “I was bored, you were gone, I needed something to do. These two were good. _Good_. I told you so.” His eyelids are drooping, but he jerks himself awake again. “Can I get another?”

Adam does roll his eyes this time, but when he reaches for the bottle of tequila, he gets an idea. He grabs the other bottle, the one they keep there for emergencies and pranks, and pours Sebastian another shot. 

Sebastian licks the salt off of his hand with an exaggerated look at Adam, downs the shot and sucks the lime, but instead of grimacing, he just looks confused. 

“That tasted weird,” he says, staring at the glass. 

“Did it?” Adam says innocently. 

“Yeah. It’s—like there’s something missing.” Sebastian smacks his lips together, trying to figure out what it is, exactly, but he’s had five tequilas in half an hour and god knows how much before that, so even though he can obviously hold his liquor pretty well, he’s not at his sharpest. “The god of tequila has abandoned me,” he mourns, slumping down on the bar. “I don’t know why.”

“Hm,” Adam says, smirking. “Let me know when you figure it out, okay?” 

“Uh-huh,” Sebastian nods. “Another?” 

Adam catches Tess’ eye as he reaches for the bottle again and she huffs a laugh, shaking her head as she serves another beer. 

“On me,” Adam says as he fills up the glass, and Sebastian perks up at that. He looks just as confused after this one as after the other, but the line is building up again, so Adam can’t stay and watch.

A few minutes later, he turns back to Sebastian, to find him building a tower with his discarded lime wedges. 

“Having fun?” Adam asks, leaning on his elbows and poking the wedges gently, aligning them better. 

“Yes, incredibly,” Sebastian says, flicking the middle of the tower and making it crash. He looks up at Adam, stares at him, blinks. “You’re pretty,” he says, as if realizing this for the first time, despite having dropped a compliment earlier. 

“Thanks,” Adam says, grabbing the lime wedges to throw them away. 

“Are you a prince?” Sebastian asks, and Adam chokes on his breath. 

“What?” he says, staring at Sebastian, who shrugs. 

“You’ve got this—” He waves his hand around. “—You’re british. And handsome. Like the princes.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not a prince,” Adam laughs. “Do you want another, or…?” He reaches for the shot glass and raises his eyebrow in question. Sebastian looks at the glass as if it’s a really complicated equation. 

“Actually…,” he says slowly. “Can I get a glass of water? I think I need to…” he waves his hand again, trails off, but Adam understands him just fine. 

“Sure,” he says, grabbing a regular glass and pouring water into it. “Here.” Sebastian takes it and downs it in greedy gulps, and Adam has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at Sebastian’s expression. 

“I—You gave me  _water_ ,” he almost shouts, staring indignantly at Adam. 

“You  _asked_  for water,” Adam says calmly, but Sebastian just glares in reply.

“You gave me water instead of  _tequila_.”

* * *

 

“I’m going back to bed,” Sebastian says, standing up when Chris doesn’t seem to be able to stop laughing. 

“Noo, honey, come here,” Adam protests and grabs Sebastian’s wrist to pull him back. “It’s over soon,” he reassures. 

“No it isn’t,” Sebastian says. 

“Well, no, but I’m not telling your brother about all the sex we had afterwards,” Adam says. 

Christopher stops laughing immediately. “Please don’t,” he says, faking a shudder. 

“Stop laughing at me, then,” Sebastian says petulantly, but sits back down on his chair. 

“It was funny though,” Chris says, but presses his lips together after that and makes a point of not laughing. Out loud. “Go on,” he says to Adam. 

* * *

 

Sebastian grumbles a bit after that, but he doesn’t leave the bar, even when Adam gets busy with other customers. He keeps coming back to Sebastian, handing him another glass of water or just to chat, even though it’s hard to keep up a conversation with him when he seems to be spacing out all the time. Adam hopes it’s just the kind of drunk he is, because he can see how that would be annoying in everyday life, and—wait. Did Adam just picture everyday life with Sebastian? He shakes his head. That’s—no. No. Not going there. 

“Do you ever move from behind the bar?” Sebastian asks at one point, and he sounds almost mad about it, like he’s been thinking about it for a while and can’t figure out the answer. 

“Not usually when I’m working, no,” Adam says, smiling tentatively. “It’s kind of my job to stay here.”

“But I can’t dance with you.”

“No,” Adam confirms. “You can’t. Not tonight.”

“And this bar is too wide for me to kiss you over it.”

“I—uh. Is that something you want?” Adam asks, because  _he_  certainly wouldn’t mind, but Sebastian is still drunk and not completely coherent. And right now, he’s looking at Adam as if he’s stupid. 

“Yes,” he says.

“Ah-okay. Let’s—revisit that subject later, okay?” A girl stumbles forward to the bar and almost hits her head on the edge, effectively cutting their conversation off for the time being. Adam can’t stop thinking about it, though. There’s a line between flirting with customers and actually wanting to kiss them, and Adam has crossed it. He can’t stop thinking about how Sebastian’s lips would feel against his, if Sebastian would still taste like alcohol and lime, if he would even be able to feel Adam’s tongue against his after the salt and the burn. Adam can’t do much more than think about it, though, because he  _is_  still working, and there are still customers coming up to the bar. 

Around half past three, the crowd starts to thin out a bit. Adam asks Sebastian if he wants another glass of water, but receives a head shake in return. 

“No. I should get going.” He looks almost a little sad when he looks at Adam. “I’m drunk and sobering up and that’s never pleasant and I’ve been hitting on you for—” he glances up at the clock above the liquor shelves. “Four hours, and you don’t seem interested, so I’ll just—go. Home. To my bed. Which is very comfy and only two blocks away, just saying, and I’m—” Sebastian stands up, but wobbles so much that he almost falls over. He grabs the bar and glares down at his feet as if they’ve betrayed him. 

“Are you alright?” Adam asks, suddenly worried. 

Sebastian nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m just…I’m tired. And it’s been awhile since I ate something other than lime. I’m fine, I’ve been drunk before, I know how to deal with it,” he says, and he sounds sincere enough. Adam sighs and glances out at the dance floor, where the crowd is still thinning out, despite the place being open until 5am. 

“Hang on,” he says, almost pleads, and hurries down to the other end of the bar. “Sweet, beautiful queen of my world?” he says to Tess’ back. 

“Go,” she says, without even turning around. “Get laid. Owe me one.”

Adam doesn’t need to be told twice, he turns around again and smiles when he sees that Sebastian is still there. 

“I’m off-duty now,” he says when he gets back. “If you—want to show me your bed. I mean, someone should probably make sure you don’t fall over on your way home.”

It takes Sebastian a few seconds to catch on, but when he does, he breaks out in a big grin. “Yes, someone probably should,” he agrees. 

“I’m gonna go grab my stuff, wait here?” Adam says, gesturing to the back room with the staff lockers. When he gets back, Sebastian is sitting down again, and Adam smiles at him. “Ready?” Sebastian nods and stands up, and this time Adam reaches out a hand to steady him. “Come on. Show me the way.”

Adam relocates his arm to Sebastian’s waist as soon as they’re out the door, and Sebastian leans heavily against him in return. 

“It might be a little more than two blocks,” he confesses when they’ve walked one and a half. 

Adam snorts. “Yeah, I figured. It’s not long enough to warrant a cab, though, is it?” It’s early summer and fairly warm, a pleasant night-going-on-morning, and while Adam could stand to spend a bit more time outside, Sebastian is getting heavy against his side. 

“No,” Sebastian says. “It’s…” He stops, and looks around, squints his eyes. “I don’t know, three or four blocks more,” he says, and okay, that’s acceptable. 

“You  _do_  know where you live, right?” Adam asks. 

Sebastian huffs indignantly. “Please. I’m drunk anymore. I’m just tired. My eyes hurt. _Someone_  gave me water, you know.”

“You needed it,” Adam says, readjusting his grip on Sebastian’s waist to get him to stand by himself a bit more. Sebastian goes with it easily, putting his own arm around Adam’s waist, but not so much for support as for closeness. 

“I need other things, too,” Sebastian quips as they start to walk again. “Coffee, food, blowjobs…You gonna provide those too?”

“Maybe if you’re nice,” Adam says, proud of himself for not skipping a beat. 

“I can be  _super_  nice,” Sebastian says and moves his hand down to stick it in Adam’s back pocket. “I’ll show you.”

“You can start by kissing me,” Adam says, because he’s wanted that for hours. Sebastian stops again and looks at him. 

“Okay,” he says easily and steps closer, barely giving Adam a chance to react before he presses their lips together. 

It’s—good. It’s a bit sloppy, but given the circumstances, that’s okay. Sebastian’s lips are at bit chapped and he kisses softer than Adam imagined, but he still tastes like tequila and salt, just as Adam thought he would. It’s Sebastian who breaks away, and once again he looks confused. 

“My tongue feels weird,” he says, and Adam laughs freely for the first time tonight. 

“It’s the salt,” he says. “Want me to kiss it better?”

* * *

 

“OKAY THEN, I’ll go and take a shower, thanks for the story,” Chris says and stands up abruptly. 

Sebastian looks at him smugly. “You sure you don’t want to hear all of it, Christopher?” he asks, sugarsweet. “It’s a nice story, really.”

“No  _Seb_ ,” Chris shoots back. “I don’t want to hear about you two fucking. Thanks for the breakfast,” he says to Adam, then puts his mug in the sink before he leaves the kitchen. 

“Do you even remember what happened next?”

“The details are a little blurry” Sebastian says, rising from his own chair and straddling Adam’s lap instead. “I do remember there was a blowjob or two…and you did that  _thing_ with your fingers, I remember that.”

“Mhm,” Adam hums, sliding his hands down Sebastian’s back to rest at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “And then?”

“Then you fucked me,” Sebastian says, scooting forward and rubbing his crotch against Adam’s. 

“Your brother is still here,” Adam reminds him, but he doesn’t stop him. Despite the guest, he still feels his own cock hardening. 

“I don’t care about my stupid brother,” Sebastian says, thrusting against his boyfriend. 

“I can hear you!” Chris yells from the next room. 

“Go take a shower!” Sebastian yells back, and Adam winces when it’s a little too close to his ear. “Sorry,” Sebastian says, kissing him there. “Stupid jerk.”

Adam slides his hands down Sebastian’s pants, grabbing his ass. “Think we can get off before he’s done?” he asks, keeping his voice low this time. Sebastian groans and pushes back into Adam’s hands.

“If we don’t, it’s his problem,” he says, reaching down to pull Adam’s cock out of his pants. 

* * *

 

When Adam wakes up, it takes him a few moments to realize where he is, but when he does, he can’t stop himself from smiling. He’s in Sebastian’s bed (which  _is_  very comfy), in Sebastian’s apartment, and Sebastian is a really good kisser. And a really good…sexer? Partner in bed. He’s currently passed out beside Adam, his mouth open and drooling onto the pillow. Adam probably shouldn’t find that as adorable as he does, but what can he do. Sebastian  _is_  an adorable sleeper. 

He gets up and puts on his boxers, then walks out into the kitchen to search for breakfast. Despite the water, Sebastian’s bound to have a hangover when he wakes up, and Adam can at least prepare some coffee and pancakes for him. 

“This is probably the best hangover I’ve ever had,” Sebastian says when he walks into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, awakened by the smell of food. He sits down at the table and grabs the cup of coffee, not caring about Adam’s protests that it’s  _his_  cup. He sticks his fork into a load of pancakes, putting them on his own plate and reaches for the syrup. The sound he makes after his first bite is almost more obscene than the sounds he made when Adam fucked him last night. 

“Should I be jealous of the pancakes?” Adam asks, flipping of the stove and sitting down at the table with the rest of the pancakes and a fresh cup of coffee. 

“Mmmm no. No, definitely not. Just.  _Food_.”

“So eloquent,” Adam says dryly, helping himself to the pancakes. “I  _am_  jealous.”

“If you stay, we can probably make the pancakes jealous,” Sebastian offers, and Adam laughs. 

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“You up for it?”

“Hell yes. You wanna show me if your couch is as comfy as your bed?”

“I’ll even lead the way."


End file.
